UNA CHICA MALA, PARA UN CHICO BUENO
by aniyasha
Summary: Ella no era buena, cometía muchos errores, tenia mas defectos que virtudes. por culpa de eso perdió al amor. salió huyendo del remolino para ser el nuevo portador del do iba bien, hasta que Minato dio el primer paso, con un beso desato la tormenta que vivía en su interior. pero ella era una chica mala y él, un chico demasiado bueno. Mundoninja alterno. irresistible naranja


_**NI HAO.- NO PODIA QUITARMELO DE LA CABEZA, SENTIA LA NECESIDAD DE ESCRIBIRLO. SI LO SE ESTOY ATRAZADA PERO YA EMPIEZO A ESCRIBIR. TODAS LAS HISTORIAS SE ACTUALIZARAN SOLO PIDO PACIENCIA.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GRUPO DE FACEBOOK**_

 _ **IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **UNA CHICA MALA, PARA UN CHICO BUENO.**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Aniyasha**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Cómo comenzar a relatar mi vida?

¿Cómo contar, realmente como soy?

Muchos que me conocen superficialmente me podrían calificar como una persona, más o menos sociable. Buen ninja, buena… chica. Talvez algo temperamental, un poco agresiva, para nada femenina pero… nada más que eso.

Sin embargo que puedo decir yo al respecto.

¿Qué puedo decir realmente de mí?,

¿Quién eres verdaderamente Kushina?.

Esa es una pregunta que ni yo misma puedo responder, a veces término dándome cuenta que tengo aun personalidades escondidas en mi interior que me sorprende. A veces actuó tan diferente a lo que pienso, así que, Si alguien me conocería realmente, soy yo misma. por que no he dejado que nadie profundice en mí, si alguien lo llegara hacer se darían cuenta del pequeño demonio que tengo encerrado en mi interior, y no es el Kyuubi. No. Ese es otro habitante, no, mi demonio interior es aquel el que nosotros tenemos, son nuestros tantos y tantos defectos y errores que cometemos, nuestro verdadero carácter, todo lo negativo.

¿Soy mala?

Sí, yo haré lo que tenga que hacer para salirme con la mía, si me caigo me levanto, arriesgo mi vida en cada misión como si fuera la última. Esas podrían ser virtudes, pero yo sé que no es así. No es virtud la arrogancia que tengo por qué sé que puedo ser y soy mejor que otras personas. No rendirse puede ser malo, ya que nunca se cuándo parar y eso envuelve a las personas que están a mi alrededor en un remolino, no saben con lo que les saldré. Y mi vida la arriesgo porque realmente no le veo sentido, no después de haber perdido lo que más amaba en este mundo.

¿Alguna vez te has recriminado a ti mismo tus acciones?

¿Te has cansado de insultarte?

¿Te crees tan inteligente, pero cuando todo se viene abajo te das cuenta de que eres una idiota?

Sé que no soy la chica buena de toda historia, aquella que tiene muchas virtudes, una princesa que necesita ser rescatada, aquella que es dulce y tierna, amorosa, gentil, no. No soy ella y ni me imagino siendo así.

Una vez lo intente… trate de ser la chica genial para el chico genial.

Intente ser lo mejor para Senaku, intente dar lo mejor de mí, de crear otro tipo de persona para él. Quería ser su heroína, quería que me viera como la mujer más genial del planeta, aquella que podría bajarle el cielo las nueves y las estrellas. Aquella que podría conquistar y hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Pero no pude, mi verdadero yo, salía a flote, mi verdadero ser mostraba la diferencia de esa mujer ideal a la mujer imperfecta que soy.

Amaba a Senaku, demasiado, más que a nada en este mundo. Más que a mí misma, pero en mi afán de sorprenderlo, de cautivarlo termine perdiéndolo. Y eso que solo vio una parte de mi verdadero ser. Perdí mi verdadero amor, perdí mi razón en la vida, mi motivación, y lo peor es que solo fue mi culpa.

Mis acciones me hicieron perderlo, él era bueno, él era genial, era lo mejor de mi vida y yo lo perdí. Por ser, lo que soy. Una tramposa, algo mentirosa, algo frívola, algo mala.

Deje mi aldea con el afán de volver a comenzar, se me hacía muy difícil decirle a dios a Senaku, pero comprendía a la perfección que no existía otra culpable más que yo. Y si algo tenía Kushina Uzumaki era que se hacía responsable de sus actos, así que era mejor e incluso algo cobarde huir del lugar y comenzar de nuevo.

Por lo que cuando Konoha le solicito al remolino un ninja con habilidades especiales en el control de chakra, utilice mis recursos de manipulación con las personas para que ellas me enviaran a mi como una voluntaria que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por su aldea.

La misión era convertirse en el nuevo portador del Kyuubi. El viejo kage me miro con pesar, y me dijo que todo estaría bien, que valoraba mi sacrificio con los míos y que quedaba como una heroína ante el pueblo del remolino.

Dentro de mí, suspire con pesar. No me agradaba mucho la idea de tener otro demonio en mi interior, ya bastaba conmigo misma, pero también era la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar y talvez, obtener un poco de paz al hacer algo heroico.

Una buena acción para lavar malas acciones pasadas.

Así que Salí de mi aldea con la frente en alto, cuando por dentro sabia la triste realidad. Me alejaba de todo porque era doloroso reconocer que era una idiota.

Con veinticuatro años llegue a Konoha lista para iniciar, tenía el corazón roto. Me sentía mal porque mis actos no habían sido los más honestos del mundo. Pero… era una oportunidad nueva.

Así que le di la bienvenida al Kyuubi en mi interior, el proceso fue doloroso. Pero yo soy lo suficiente fuerte para eso y mucho más.

Y el tiempo comenzó a correr para mí en Konoha.

.

.

.

.

Tres años después…

-Es una invitación.- comento el Hokage a la pelirroja.- puedes ir Kushina.

Los ojos violetas recorrieron el despacho del Hokage con algo más que nerviosismo. Una furia, sus ojos centellaron algo rojos y su voz sonó más fuerte de lo deseado cuando se dirigió al Hokage.

-¡No iré ttebane!.- ella se cruzó de brazos.- lo que deseo es una misión, algo genial. No ridículas misiones rango D. sé que tienes buenas misiones, pero no soy una de tus favoritas ttebane.- lo miro furiosa.- deseo algo nuevo.

Los ojos oscuros del tercer Hokage recorrieron pensativos a la ninja que tenía enfrente. Suspiro con frustración y se recargo en su asiento.

-¿Por qué no quieres regresar de visita al remolino?

Ella inflo sus cachetes de forma infantil, pero desvió su mirada atrás del Hokage a la gran ventana que mostraba la aldea.

-No quiero ' ttebane.

El Hokage se cruzó de manos apoyándose en la mesa de una forma pensativa.

-Te daré una misión rango S.- vio como los ojos violetas brillaban de interés.- pero quiero que respondas a mi pregunta.

Kushina asintió algo renuente al interrogatorio, pero si era necesario para obtener una buena misión le diría al viejo lo que quisiera.

-¿Por qué odias tu aldea natal?

Ella dio un paso atrás como si el Hokage le hubiera dado un golpe. ¿ _Odiar a su aldea?,_ no se lo había planteado de esa forma, pero si se ponía a pensar, el viejito tenía razón.

La mirada oscura de él era firme así que Kushina trato de sonar serena.

-No me gusta mi pasado.- bien, lo había dicho y aceptado ante alguien más que no era ella.- el remolino representa muchos errores que cometí y también está la perdida de lo que para mí era mi todo. Por eso no deseo regresar, es doloroso. Soy consciente de mis pecados y las consecuencias de mis actos.

Una sonrisa pacifica se dibujó en el rostro del viejo Hokage.

-Kushina.- dijo con voz pacifica.- perdónate a ti misma, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Me gusta la confianza que depositaste para hablarme sinceramente, así que dejare que vallas de misión, con la condición de que te darás un tiempo para regresar a visitar a tu aldea.

Ella hizo un puchero ante las palabras del Hokage, no quiso decir nada solo asintió. Pero no era una estúpida para ir a donde no quería ir. Y menos cuando la invitación era para la boda del gran amor de tu vida.

.

.

.

.

-¡adoro salir de misión contigo Mina-chan!

Kushina comía el cuarto plato de ramen, se encontraban a dos días de la aldea de Konoha, e iba de misión con el rayo amarillo, el mejor ninja de su generación y eso significaba una sola cosa.

La misión era importante, una misión arriesgada, peligrosa e intensa. Algo tan grande que requería la habilidad del Namikaze y la fuerza del Kyuubi.

Sí, todo estaba bien. O al menos eso se repetía continuamente ella. Porque en su interior al ver la gran invitación de boda de Senaku se le removieron muchas cosas en su ser. Sobre todo el pensar de que por sus estupideces fuera otra la que ocupara su lugar. Él pudo rehacer su vida, él era feliz. _¿Y ella ?._

Ella se había quedado estancada, solo viviendo como un fantasma. Con adrenalina y como si fuera la última misión. Por ser como era el Hokage la había sancionado y le quito las mejores misiones. Pero se había aprovechado del buen corazón del viejo para solicitarle una nueva misión. Con la promesa de regresar al remolino de visita. ¡Joder!. Ella no pisaría ese lugar ¡NUNCA!.

.

.

.

.

Sabía que su amiga tenía algo. Él era muy observador y sobre todo con ella. Le gustaba Kushina Uzumaki, desde la primera vez que la vio al entrar a la aldea de Konoha. Ella era tan diferente a las mujeres que lo rodeaban. Era fuerte, decida, era algo gruñona, para nada delicada. No era una princesa en apuros y adoraba eso. Pero…

Ella no mostro interés alguno en él, estaba seguro que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. Por lo que su táctica a utilizar para llegar a ella, fue la amistad. Si, él quedo prendado por como irradia energía, pero al conocerla termino enamorándose.

Desafortunadamente la pelirroja no estaba interesada en el amor, en un principio creyó él que era por el Kyuubi. Un hombre probablemente normal o ninja temiera la responsabilidad que eso implicaba dentro de una relación. Pero tuvo el valor para preguntarle, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada triste junto con una sola lágrima de rebeldía del rostro de ella. Así que dejo de preguntar y mejor se dedicó a cultivar una amistad.

Pero ya no era suficiente, en un principio verla y admirarla fue calmante para su corazón. Pero ahora sus manos y cuerpo pedían acercarse a ella con otra intensión. Y además que ya no eran unos chiquillos. Veintisiete años ella y él casi veintiocho, sus prioridades y necesidades eran otras.

Él quería una pareja, formar una familia, pertenecer a algo. Tener a alguien. Cuidar y proteger.

Pero Kushina no mostraba interés alguno y él no sabía cómo avanzar. Ella era muy peligrosa si no se trataba con la suficiente delicadeza. Podría matarlo en el intento.

-¿sucede algo, Kushina?.- su voz sonó tranquila, pero contuvo el aliento cuando los ojos violetas lo miraron intensamente.

.

.

.

.

De una forma poco delicada se trajo los fideos ante la mirada azul. Agarro una servilleta y se limpió los labios sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

No era la primera vez que Minato le pagaba la comida, él siempre era caballeroso y corría con todos los gastos. En un principio no le gustaba la actitud de príncipe que tenía. Él era tan perfecto como lo perfecto.

El ninja genio, guapo, inteligente, sociable, gentil, caballeroso, respetuoso, el chico ideal.

Una sonrisa triste nació de ella al mirarlo tan de cerca. Incluso se acercó más para apreciar el rostro de él.

Invadió el espacio personal del rubio y obtuvo un adorable sonrojo.

Para después alejarse, mirarlo con tristeza, suspirar y decir sinceramente lo que pensaba.

-Eres muy perspicaz.- miro los seis platos de ramen y suspiro satisfecha.- el viejo me ha pedido que regrese al remolino.

-¡QUE!

Ella voltio a verlo con interés y sorpresa. Era impropio de él gritar.

-Tranquilo Mina-chan.- dijo con tristeza.- no pienso abandonarte.- el sonrojo tiño de nuevo las mejillas de él y eso le gusto a Kushina.- ¿Quién me invitaría a comer?, ¿con quién practicaría? , ¿Quién escucharía mis disparates? , ¿Quién me soportaría?, y ¿Quién te ayudaría a tener a raya a todas tus admiradoras?.- ella se levantó del lugar.- yo no tengo a que regresar al remolino.

.

.

.

.

Dos días después…

-¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!.- Minato grito a todo pulmón, sacando el coraje que tenía adentro de él.- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a enfrentar al enemigo así?!

Kushina estaba siendo agarrada brutalmente de los brazos por el tan tranquilo Minato, que en estos momentos estaba fuera de control. La estampo sin miramientos sobre la corteza de un árbol. Ella hizo una mueca por el dolor de espalda que sintió por el impacto. Pero estaba sorprendida por la mirada azul de él. Era una eléctrica y fría. Él estaba realmente enojado.

-¡ESCUCHA BIEN POR QUE NO LO VOLVERE A REPETIR! ¡NUNCA, TE LANCES A UN ATAQUE DIRECTO AL ENEMIGO SIN UN PLAN!, ES COMO SI QUISIERAS MORIR.- al ver la mirada violeta lo comprendió y eso lo enojo más. Su volumen de voz dejo de ser fuerte a uno letalmente despacio.- ¿querías morir verdad?, por eso te lanzaste a una estúpida batalla suicida.

No soporto más la mirada y bajo el rostro ocultando sus ojos con su fleco. Y nunca espero lo que a continuación sucedió. Minato, el tranquilo y pacifico amigo suyo, le levanto el rostro para después besarla de una forma brutal.

 _¿Qué demonios sucedía?_

 _¿Por qué la besaba?_

 _¿Porque ella estaba respondiendo con la misma intensidad?_

 _¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

 _Él no podía estar interesado en ella. Él se merecía lo mejor, no una chica mala para un chico bueno._

 _Aun que dicen que los polos opuestos siempre se atraen._

.

.

.

.

Continuara

Si lo sé , me ha quedado raro

O.o que les puedo decir más que tenía que escribirlo porque me bloqueaba las demás continuaciones.

En fin, ya lo saben.

Si quieren actualizaciones, favor de comentar, saben que amo los comentarios y son mi soborno.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
